7 minutes in heaven
by Albino Redneck
Summary: a songfic based on fall out boy's 7miuntes is heaven SBRL slash


7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and technically, I don't even own the plot, since it was inspired by the song 7 minutes in heaven by Fall Out Boy, props to them, I make no money, I have no money. So you know what? Go away!

WARNING! This story contains SLASH S-L-A-S-H guyXguy SiriusXRemus. OK? Ok

A/N Just a short little fic, I think. I have too much homework to do a really IN DEPTH one. I'm a fish and high school sucks….

_I'm sleeping my way out of this one  
With anyone who will lie down  
I'll be stuck fixated on one star  
When the world is crashing down_

Remus was utterly depressed. There was no other word for it. Just….depressed. He had found out that he loved Sirius Black only a month before, and now they were holding a dance. Goody. He knew who he WANTED to take, but frankly, this whole, "I'm a guy and I like other guys!" thing is still kind of wobbly for him. He told James, because he obviously couldn't tell Sirius and Peter was, well Peter. Not the best at keeping secrets… (A/N: yeah you lousy secret-keeper…..AAAAAAA I KEEL YOU! Sorry ignore me….)

Upon finding out about said dance, he feigned a yawn, gave James a meaning look, and headed up to the dormitory to think. He crumpled on his bed and just let himself go. Dry sobs were wracking up inside him. He let out a whimper. Life for Remus wasn't looking too bright at the moment. He was just about to let the wet tears out when he heard the door crack open. He looked hastily over his shoulder and was relieved to see, not Sirius or Peter, but James. He sat his book bag down next to his bed before coming to sit on the edge of Remus'. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting look.

"mate, I know this must be hard…" Remus nodded, hard was a pretty good word to describe this.

"but you gotta tell him." Remus' head shot up to look into his. Tell him? Was he crazy? I'm totally in love with him so I'm gonna do something to make sure he never talks to me again. That makes sense. NOT! He tried to retort, but no words came out. James just smirked a little. Patted him on the back, and headed back to the common room.

The tears were gone now. All that was left was utter confusion. Sub-consciously his mind was thinking of ways to ask Sirius to the dance and not get shot down. Remus shook the thoughts out of his head. Even if Sirius DID like him back, there were only two things that could happen.

Sirius would be too embarrassed to admit to the school the he liked guys, so he would just kind of see Remus on the side, but still date other girls to keep the scheme up, which Remus didn't want, OR

Sirius would flaunt his sexuality around, and just use Remus as a show to show how much he doesn't care about anything, and would snog him in the hallways and such without any of it actually meaning anything, which Remus didn't want either.

Remus sighed. Maybe if he slept a really, really, really long time he could just skip the dance and he wouldn't have to think about this anymore. He lay his head down on the pillow, only to look out the window to see Sirius, the dog star, staring back at him. He sighed again. Why was his world falling apart around him? It was crashing at his feet and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. With one last fleeting look at the star, and one last silent tear rolling down his face, he shut his eyes and fell into what he hoped was a permanent sleep.

_I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type  
But you've got me looking in through blinds  
I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type_

The next day, Remus woke, much to his displeasure. Sirius had slid in and out of his dreams the night before. Though, the more he tried to remember what exactly happened, the less he seemed to remember. Remus shook his head and blinked heavily. Morning did not agree with him today. He trudged into the bathroom and washed his face. This was all really stupid. This whole Remus fawning over Sirius thing. He was NOT in THAT dire need of a boyfriend. He didn't need anyone. Werewolves aren't supposed to have friends, let alone lovers. Just be content with what you have and don't ask for more! He told himself those sentences over and over hoping that if he said it enough he would start to believe it.

"Remus!"

Remus whipped his head around. Someone had said his name on the other side of the door. He peaked through the blinds that were on his side of the door to see who was calling him. He was a little surprised to see Sirius' deep gray orbs peering into his own.

"Are you almost done in there? You've been in there for about an hour!"

Remus looked down at his watch, silently cursed for making a fool of himself then complied by opening the door. Sirius half-grinned at him, which was an amazing feat in itself to be able to smile that early in the morning.

"Thanks Rem, just leave the door open, I'll be out in a minute. I won't be changing or nothing, unless you want me to…" Sirius said sarcastically, raising his eyebrows seductively and striking a pose. Remus chuckled in what he hoped was a convincing way and said,

"No thanks, I don't think ANYONE wants to see that." Sirius frowned,

"I'll have you know-"but he cut himself off. Remus looked up at him.

"Nothing, just…nothing." He slammed the door shut and Remus heard the sink turning on through the door.

_The only thing worse than not knowing  
is you thinking that I don't know  
I'm having another episode  
I just need a stronger dose_

As Sirius began to wash his face he cursed himself for coming so close to letting Remus know that he knew about his…infatuation…with him. Somebody had to tell the dear boy that he sleep talks. Frankly Sirius couldn't be more delighted, for he had liked Remus almost from the moment he had seen him, though he didn't start liking Remus…like that, until 3rd year. Now they were having the traditional 5th year dance and he was left dateless. Though now that he had this blissful information he had to be careful with what he did with it. As happy as he was about it, it left him in an uncomfortable and rather confusing situation. A little part of him wished he didn't know at all, adoring Remus from afar had its highpoints too, and it was a lot less confusing.

Should Sirius ask Remus in private? Though that would make it look like he was ashamed of liking Remus, and he didn't want to make that impression.

Should Sirius ask Remus in a big, huge performance? Standing up on the great hall table and singing his devotion to him? That would be romantic as hell, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to endure the taunts and jeers and accusations of being a shirt-lifter and a poof.

All in All, Sirius thought it would be best to just ask him…to the dance…straight out. Though he had to work up the nerve, which was an amazing feat in itself. Nothing made Sirius nervous. Sirius pulled a small vile out of his pocket, uncorked it, threw his head back, and downed the calming draught in one gulp.

It fizzed uncomfortably in his throat and had a strong taste of peppermint. Although he felt instantly calmer, he still had a bit of uneasiness at the pit of his stomach. With one last fleeting look in the mirror, he flashed a practice smile. Gorgeous. He strode confidently out of the door into the dorm, but as he started walking to Remus' bed, the uneasiness started to rise. What if Remus thought he was joking? What if he had just been having a weird dream and those things he thought he had said in his sleep meant something entirely different? What if…? He head was so busy streaming these thoughts that as his feet carried him to his bed, his face carried a completely unfocused glazed look about it, and Remus was rather confused.

"Sirius?" The sound of his voice brought him immediately out of his reverie. He blinked at Remus, still saying nothing. Remus tried again.

"Sirius, is there something you want?" Sirius' mouth finally opened.

"Well, yeah…I…I just…you…huh?" Sirius' head was spinning in circles. Remus shook his head and chuckled heartily.

"I think it's still too early for you Padfoot." Remus stood, now carrying his books under one arm, and he placed his other hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Next time, get to bed earlier. You better get ready, class starts soon." Remus said quietly. He walked silently to the door and had his hand on the doorknob when Sirius called out.

"Moony!" Remus looked back at him.

"Yes?"

"Oh, nothing…just forget it." Sirius chanced a look at Remus at this point, he saw something in his eyes, was it hurt? He couldn't tell and before he could look at him properly, Remus had gone.

"Damn," Sirius said silently to himself. "Next time I need to get a stronger calming draught."

_I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type  
But you've got me looking in through blinds  
I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type_

The day of the dance had arrived. Neither Sirius nor Remus had managed to get a date, though neither of them actually WANTED to find anyone else. Remus however, was trying to think of anything BUT the dance. Ever since that morning the previous week, when Sirius had come over to him, he had noticed something…different about the way he had acted. He had asked James if he had told Sirius about Remus'…problem, but James had denied ever doing any such thing. James was never a very good liar, so Remus believed him, but Sirius' behavior had become even odder over the passing week. Sirius began avoiding him at all possible times. Remus was hurt, a lot. Was it something he had done? Had he somehow let it slip? Well it just goes to show. Werewolves can't have mates. Remus wasn't worth the bother, and now that his long sought-after friend knows, he's avoiding him all the time. Great, just great. This was JUST what Remus needed. He was NOT in THAT dire need of a boyfriend. He didn't need anyone. Werewolves aren't supposed to have friends, let alone lovers. Just be content with what you have and don't ask for more! He was NOT in THAT dire need of a boyfriend. He didn't need anyone. Werewolves aren't supposed to have friends, let alone lovers. Just be content with what you have and don't ask for more! He told himself over and over again. Though the more he said it, the less sense it made.

Remus was a person, even though he was ALSO a werewolf, that didn't change the fact that he was carbon-based and therefore a HUMAN BEING. And as a human being he deserved to be happy, even if it wasn't with Sirius. It was at that moment that he decided, he would dance with someone tonight. He didn't care who, not really. He just wanted to have a glimpse of the happiness that everyone else had.

_Sitting out dances on the wall,_

_Trying to forget everything that isn't you_

He had come so close to asking Remus, and failed. And ever since that point he couldn't muster the courage to look Remus in the eye. Every time Sirius walked into the room he was on the edge of asking him, his feet would carry him out of the room without him even thinking about it.

So really, he only had himself to blame when he was heading down to the entrance hall in his dress robes, alone. James had gone off to see if he could convince Lily to go with him for the 50th time. Sirius looked over wistfully at Remus who was talking animatedly to a Ravenclaw in their year. She giggled, flipped back her hair and smiled at Remus. Remus grinned broadly back at her, but it wasn't a real smile. That was the smile he used when he was trying to be polite, but really, he wanted to leave. Now. Sirius had missed his chance. He had tried, and failed, and now, from the looks of it, Remus was trying to get a different date.

As the doors to the great hall opened, Sirius slumped in, not even paying attention to the spectacular decorations around him. Streamers were flying over his head in pairs of different colors to represent the four houses. If he had bothered to look up at them he would have noticed that they were real faeries that were flying around the great hall. The four house tables were gone and there was a band playing where the staff table normally was. The room just simply sparkled. Though Sirius' eyes were too busy shifting between the floor and Remus.

After the third song he looked over at Remus, who was dancing with a Hufflepuff girl. Wow, Remus the player…he thought to himself slightly and smiled. Though he still had that fake smile on his face.

No, He was going to ask Remus. To dance? No, it was too late for that. He was going to ask Remus out. He reached in his pocket for the calming draught vile, but it had been emptied at his previous attempt.

"Damn" He said quietly to himself. He looked up and around the hall for the first time, in search of some desperate help. But all he saw was a line of hopeful looking girls smiling wistfully at him. He gave a nervous grin and departed for the dance floor.

_Just do it, don't think, do, just do, do, do._

_I'm not going home alone  
Cause I don't do too well on my own_

Remus had to find somebody. SOMEBODY, anybody. Someone who could make him happy, that cared about him. He only knew one thing for sure; he was not going back to his dorm alone tonight. He wanted love, romance, anything to make him feel like he wasn't alone. He got this far on his own, but he wasn't sure how long that would last. He needed support, he didn't care if he was a werewolf, people can be happy, and he wanted to be happy too!

The current song ended, and he thanked the lovely Hufflepuff girl for the dance, but it didn't feel right. This wasn't the emotion he thought that he would feel. He looked over and saw Sirius, slumped against the wall, looking thoroughly miserable, with a cup of punch in his hand.

The love for him he had tried to stifle rose up in his throat. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted love, but there was only one person he wanted it from, and that person was Sirius Black.

Sirius looked up and started walking towards him. Somehow Remus knew, this was it, the moment he'd been waiting for, for a long time. The look in Sirius' eyes, the look of bold confidence that he had right now.

Remus had subconsciously walked towards Sirius as Sirius walked toward him, the result? They landed smack dab in the middle of the dance floor. Sirius started,

"Hi" Remus grinned.

"Hi"

"Um, listen, I just wanted…to tell you. Oh I don't give a damn" and throwing his punch cup on the ground he grabbed Remus around the waist and closed the distance between them in one swift movement.

Remus gasped into his mouth. It was like everything he had imagined except a thousand times better. Remus went limp in ecstasy in Sirius' arms, but they held strong. Sirius broke away after he realized how quiet it had gone in the room.

He looked around; saw everyone standing still on the floor, somewhere behind him, a dropped cup shattered.

"Um, keep dancing folks! I'll get out of your way. Just a moment…thank you." Together they walked into the corner of the hall.

Remus knew this was real. This wasn't shame and embarrassment, or flamboyant expression, this was something in between, but that made it real, and Remus liked it.

When the got to the back of the hall, they didn't go to the corner of the hall like Remus had thought, but all the way out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Remus asked.

"Back up to the dormitory, I wasn't really in a dancing mood anyway.

Well, Remus thought, he did get one thing right; he wasn't going back to the dormitory alone tonight.

_Sitting out dances on the wall  
Trying to forget everything that isn't you  
I'm not going home alone  
Cause I don't do too well on my own_


End file.
